Jaune x game girls
by Reaction Writer
Summary: a collection of stories with an overarching plot about Jaune having relations with various video game characters (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Inspired The Multi-verse Paramour Jaune Arc by AzureGigacyber so if you want more like this go read his story along the along with the rest of the the Jaune-centric stories.

I want to make it clear this is a less than-canon Jaune who finds himself in the worlds of the game, also jaune will not discriminate against body type, form petit to what the the kids call thicc Jaune passionately make love to all.

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and [whoever] is owned by [Whatever]

Enjoy


	2. Penny (Fortnite)

Penny also known as the kids say the 'thicc' British constructor girl from Fortnite's base game now that I have that out of the way.

Enjoy and remember RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Penny is owned by EpicGames

Penny has been having kind of a weird day, while it started normal enough with her waking up, getting dressed, grab her gear and go out looking for survivors to send them to the safe zone, but she didn't find any, instead she found a cute blond boy with a confused look and on his face, dressed in a knight breastplate and hoodie, lopping the heads of several husks (what they call zombies) in succession with a sword and shield.

He was doing well enough….

until a Sploder detonated it's propane tank ***** BOOM ***** with the blonde shielding him so he wouldn't take the brunt of the explosion. The result being the destruction of the area around him, a busted shield and armor and the unconscious boy. With Husks attracted by the explosion, she called for evac and jumped in the fray with her rocket sledge. When the battle bus came she picked up the kid and the sword, which despite the size felt like it weighed more than her hammer.

Once back the medics had a look at him they found nothing wrong with other than a minor concussion and exhaustion and said that he should wake up in an hour or two, Penny was waiting in his room.

"Damn… it's stuffy in here" she said while fanning herself with her hand, she looks towards the window where the boy's bed was. "Some fresh air ought to do you some good kid… " she walks over to the window bending over the bed, her substantial bust hanging over his face.

Jaune's previous luck intervene as he wakes up at that very moment, sitting up and receiving a face full of bosom, he immediately lied back down face redder than his partner's hair "I-I-I'M S-S-S-Sorry I Didn't Mean Too…!" Penny backed up a bit startled by the boy waking up and pause for a moment only to smile, which confused the boy.

Penny glad the boy was awake "Sheesh kid… at least take me to dinner first." she said with a smirk causing Jaune to turn away in embarrassment. "Now that your up maybe I can get a name?" she asked

Jaune took a second to answer calming himself down "Jaune… Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." he said in a bit of a jokingly, his blush dying down "Do they now?" Penny asked with chuckling a bit "I… wouldn't know… most girls just walk away when I say that… um…?"

"Penny, pleasure to meet you Jaune." she held her hand out and Jaune shook it

Jaune now looking around "So… um, where am I, because the last thing I remember is my friend Nora messing with dust than a loud explosion, that's when I found myself around surrounded by those zombie looking things… thank oum I had Crocea Mors" he sighs in relief.

he continues to look around "What's wrong Jaune?" Penny asked curious "Where's my sword?" "Oh… that old thing, it's in my room… I should get a medic to check on you and I'll wait for you outside and OK." Jaune nodded as she left.

After twenty minutes the medics left both girls, one medics response was to whisper _"Did you see the size of his dick, it was at least a foot easy"_ Penny overheard this raising her brow the other girl responds _"Yeah… what do you think he feeds that thing?"_

" _Considering how embarrassed he acts, probably a steady diet lotion and his right hand… what a waste"_ The constructor grumbles to herself "… Bitches." she hears the door open as Jaune walks out… wearing a bunny hoodie.

She stifles a chuckle as Jaune asked "What's so funny?"

Penny justs smirk "Oh nothing bunny boy, now come one." she turns and Jaune follows. As she led the way Jaune couldn't help himself but find that eyes were drawn to her butt as it swayed side to side. Penny knew this and smirked _'Lets have some with this'_ she though digging in her pocket and 'accidentally' dropping a bullet so she bends over giving the blonde a full view of her plump ass.

Jaune blushed a neon red and his pants felt a bit tighter, reaching her room. Looking around seeing a nicely furnished room (for the apocalypse) it had a flat screen TV, leather couch, game console, fridge, kitchen, queen size bed and most importantly a weapon wall and workstation. "Um... nice room now where is my sword?" Penny walks to the weapon wall and reach around behind it and grabs the famed sword, handing it to the knight.

Jaune swung the sword around with ease as if it weighed nothing.

"Jaune?" Penny asked, "can you explain how exactly you got here."

He goes to explain about Beacon, his team and the dust class, taking out his scroll amazing Penny with how high tech it looked, showing her pictures to prove it and somehow coming up a pic of a sleeping Jaune with a certain pair of twins lying on his chest topless… after being embarrassed again that day, Both coming to the conclusion that he's from a different universe (… somehow)

After Jaune calmed down again, Penny made him a burger which he thanked her for, after a while they sat down on the couch to watch a movie, not knowing what to really do next

Penny looked at Jaune for a moment before place a hand on his thigh getting his attention "Jaune… I need to ask something, earlier today I overheard a conversation by the two medics" her smile hiding her mischievous goal.

 **-lemon start**

Penny moved her other hand over his shoulder Jaune felt a bit nervous "They said you're packing some serious firepower down there." she started rubbing his thigh as if it was something else.

"W-what" Jaune stammered out as he felt himself getting hard, his large bulge showing

"Now, what do we have here?" she said putting her hand on his manhood, feeling the girth of the monster cock as it continued to get harder, she tossed her jacket aside and unzipped his fly releasing his manhood from its denim prison.

Jaune was taken by surprise by Penny's actions _'Though not the first time it has happened'_ he thought

 **:: Remnant, Junior's Club::**

A certain pair of twins sneezed as they both thought about the passionate night they shared making love to a certain knight. Their legs quivering and panties wet.

"Milita?" the white-clad twin asked holding her hand to her hip

"Yes Melanie…" Milita responded somehow knowing what her twin was going to ask

"Do you think that we should invite Jaune over again?" Melanie asked knowing the answer

"I think that would be nice but…" the white twin sighs wholeheartedly "he didn't leave us his scroll number."

"Wait… he goes to Beacon right why don't call and ask for Jaune" the red twin suggested, pulling out her scroll and dialing, not knowing the events that will unfold

 **:: Back with Jaune and Penny::**

Penny was to busy basking in the glory of Jaune's 10-inch cock, she takes in the musky odor of it, as she begins to stroke it, Jaune moaned and not wanting to be selfish turned his head to kiss her neck and snaked his hand to rub her pussy in her jeans through her panties.

"Oh, My Jaune *Moan* you surely know how to treat a lady." Penny stopped jerking Jaune but didn't let go. Instead, she got and led the knight by the cock to the bed. once at the foot of the bed she let go and stopped.

"Well um… what now" Jaune asked confused "I haven't really done this kind of stuff before… at least while sober." he mumbles the last part

Penny sighs "Well…" she drapes her arms around his neck "I don't think we can go at it with all these clothes on so…" she got close to his ear and whispered, _"What are going to do about it?"_

Normally that type of hint would go over Jaune's head but for once he wasn't going to be as oblivious, so he started making out passionately with Penny. Both stripping off their clothes leaving Penny in a see-through red lace bra and matching panties revealing her bountiful curves and jaune with absolutely nothing to obscure the sight of a lean, young, well-cut six-pack.

He parts from the kiss Penny whines a bit before Jaune pushes her on to the bed inciting an "EEP" pulling off his boxers and bringing his attention to the sexy curvy girl's womanhood. He kneeled down and got real close, so close that his breath sent a chill up Penny's spine

Penny was about to say something but Jaune moved her panties to the side and gave her shaved pussy one long… slow… and wet lick _'Mmm… tastes sweet'_ , ***** MOAN ***** Jaune heard Penny moan only encourage him to continue.

Penny was losing her f- ***** MOAN ***-** ing mind at this point, her back arched as she unclipped her bra letting out her J cup breasts out. Then she felt it herself tense up "Jaune I'm… gonna-" she unable to finish talking as she came. She ran her hands through his hair "Jaune, love I think that's enough foreplay…" Jaune crawled onto the bed beside her "Because, its time for the main event." she straddles her lover's waist cowgirl style.

She slowly slid his cock into her pussy, while she wasn't a virgin she didn't want to hurt herself with Jaune's big girth, once it was halfway in Jaune started to grope her ass ***** MOAN ***** using the leverage to push her on her back and push the rest of his length in causing Penny to cum again "Oh… God, Fuck… you're going to rip me ***** MOAN ***** in half if you keep that up."

Jaune vigorously thrust his member in and out Penny's moist cunt, causing the girl to moan and holler out his name.

"Fuck! Jaune! You're ***** MOAN ***** Cock Is So Fucking Big!" Penny called out as the boy pumped her pussy. Jaune was on cloud 9 because of the tight wet feeling from being balls-deep inside a cute curvy girl.

Penny's head was spinning with ecstasy thanks to the boy, so much so that she didn't notice Jaune grab her waist and turn her around from missionary on to her knees into doggy style giving Jaune a full view of her round ass, he grabs her wrist and goes at it.

The sound of Jaune's pelvis and hips slapping against Penny's large fleshy butt drowned out Penny's moaning as she came for the third time "Cumming!, Oh Fuck" she yells as her vaginal walls tighten she drops her head in exhaustion.

Jaune had let go of her wrists letting her down gently, his attention going to her butt cheeks again he spread apart revealing her cute pinkish butthole, he had a devilish smile only for Penny get up move her bottom away from the boy and playfully say "Not today bunny boy" Jaune sighed _'well I tried… but I still haven't cum yet.'_

Penny crawled to the headboard of the bed and laid down on her back and spread her legs "Come on, we have some unfinished business." She moans as Jaune entered her with new found confidence. her legs and arms wrapped around him, Jaune groping her breasts as well with their lips in a heated makeout session tongues wrestling for dominance, though Penny was distracted by the boy's manhood going in and out of her pussy.

Penny's breath hiked as she clenched tight around Jaune as her pussy tightens as she cums once more. "Oh My God! Jaune! I Don't Know How Much More I Can Take" she yelled feeling Juane's manhood twitch.

Jaune could feel it and grabbed her ass tightly once again, "I gonna cum!' and he did. His cock shooting buckets into her pussy like a hose.

Penny's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she bit her bottom lip as she came for the fifth and final time continuously squirting as Jaune continued to pump her hole with hot fluid, unable to speak.

After they finished cumming like there was no tomorrow they laid down exhausted with Jaune laying on the bed with Penny laying beside him out facedown on a pillow. After a couple minutes to catch their breath Jaune took the initiative to wrap his arms around the curvy girl to begin post-coital cuddle which Penny much appreciated.

"Mmm… That was amazing, I might have to keep you around…" Penny noticed Jaune's hand has moved to her butt "You seem to have a fascination with my bottom…" Jaune turned away embarrassed with his hand still on her soft tush "Well… um, it's just really big… and soft"

She lets out a sigh and kisses him on the cheek "Well, now that I know…" Penny pinchers both of the boy's cheeks stretching his face "maybe next time you _ASK_ before trying to stick something in my butt."

Jaune laughs while slurring out "IF-I'm Shwrry" she let out a breath as jaune now rubbed his face "you said… next time right?" he asked cautiously.

Penny rolled her eyes "Yes jaune we can try anal next time."

"Not what I meant… I mean doing this" he motions towards himself nervously.

She gives him a peck on his lips "You gotta be crazy to think that this is gonna be a one-time thing" Penny nuzzles into the crook of his neck "Do you know how hard it is to find a kind, cute, shy, well-endowed boy, in the apocalypse… I'll let you know that it's damn near impossible" she said joking, playfully slapping his chest for emphasis "but on a more serious note, I do like you but, if you do get hurled to another universe I wouldn't mind if you got some…. As long as I get to see some pictures"

"R-r-realty!... I-I-I mean, yeah like if you want me too." Jaune nervously let out as Penny rolled her eyes again and moved towards the end of the bed a slight wiggle to butt as she reached over the edge of the bed.

"Speaking of pictures…" she said while digging through Jaune's jeans pulling out his unfolded scroll. "Uh… how do you open the camera on this thing?" after jaune opened the camera he asked "What are you going to do with it… oh and press the red button to take a picture and hold for vide- ***** MOAN ***** " he didn't get to finish as Penny licked the entirely of his still sensitive shaft starting at his balls and finishing it off with a sloppy kiss on the head, instantly getting him hard again.

Penny smirked seeing that Jaune was now putty in her hands "Thanks for the help hun, and to answer your question I'm repaying a favor and then some" as she said now beginning to suck him off while taking a picture of herself doing it.*click*

Penny was bobbing her head up and down for about ten minutes, accompanied by the sounds of a cute boy moaning, she didn't dare to try to deepthroat his cock only going half the length. But then she felt it twitch in her mouth, reacting she pulled his member out of her mouth with an audible *Pop* not even a second later Jaune's cock shot out a stream of hot cum upwards Penny looked up only for it land on her face.

Jaune looked her "S-s-sorry…" he was confused when he saw her smirk and hold his scroll out to take a selfie… with a peace sign _'reminds me of porn from Menagerie'_ he thought absolutely spent from his sexual endeavor.

"Penny… is ok if I sleep here tonight or do you want me to use the couch?" he asked the tiredness evident in his voice as Penny responded with grabbing a wet nap from her nightstand and placing Jaune's scroll on it and say "You're bunking here with me, love. But since I don't sleep naked I feel obliged to offer you some pajamas."

Jaune nodded and Penny got off the bed to walk to her dresser only for legs to wobble a bit before falling back on to the bed. There was a moment of silence before Jaune let out a *Snort* and got out of bed not before planting a small peck on the embarrassed Penny's cheek. "Which drawer and what kind?" he asks at the dresser

Penny mirroring Jaune's earlier embarrassment said "Bottom left and doesn't matter." she said as Jaune simply nodded

 **-lemon end**

Jaune now laid face up in Penny's bed in a borrowed pair of yellow pajama pants with Penny to his right in a snug fitting t-shirt and red short shorts. After a couple minutes of conversation which involved Jaune learning that Penny was 24 and him telling her that he was only 17 deciding that they didn't care they went to sleep.

As morning came Penny woke up to sound and smell of bacon sizzling. She turned to her other side to see that Jaune wasn't there, but in the kitchen area shirtless… wearing an apron she couldn't see below the waist as her view was blocked by her kitchen island.

She sat up stretched and let out a hefty *yawn* and walked to the island and took a seat leaning over the counter, hoping to see some naked apron action, but alas the boy was still in PJ pants "aww, shoot" she audibly grumbled while jaune plated s breakfast of bacon, french toast, and hashbrowns.

Jaune looked at Penny and raised an eyebrow "Why the long face?" he asked confused

After they finished eating, they got changed Jaune still with the bunny hoodie and Penny in her usual clothes, the young knight's eyes once again drawn to the girl's bum so much so that he couldn't help himself when he raised his hand to deliver a firm *slap* on her left cheek.

Penny's eyes widened "Oh My God… be glad you're cute otherwise I'd use my rocket sledge on you" she said grabbing said sledge and Crocea Mors placing the hammer on her back, and with considerable effort tossed the sword to Jaune. "Oof, what is that thing made of weighs at least three times as much as my hammer?"

Jaune who caught the sword looked to the constructor girl and cheekily explained "Sorry Penny, family secret couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Jaune examined the Sword not really paying attention to Penny, who was now behind him with her hand raised and felt the rightly deserved *Slap* on his posterior. "Eeep!"

Penny let out a laugh "Hehehe, very manly bunny boy."

Jaune whose face was bashfully red "Ok, I deserved that, Hehe" before they could do anything else Jaune noticed his aura was flaring up and dimming rapidly the strong white glow filling the room and his own person was becoming more and more transparent

"What The Fuck Is Happening!?" Penny shouted out

Jaune shook himself from his confusion to have a moment of realization "So this is the what happened in class." Jaune turned to Penny and gently cupped her face is an expression of kindness and sorrow.

Penny made her distress know "Jaune! Where are you going, Why Can I see through You?" Penny shouted confused, and panicking and moving to wrap her arms around Jaune bringing him close to his body becoming more and more transparent by the moment.

Jaune gently spoke into Penny's ear "Penny…I know we just met, but I give you my word as an arc that I will see you again and when I do I-I-I… will make up for leaving you like this and I never go back my word!" Jaune continued to embrace Penny anxious about going to another universe again.

Penny though upset saw that Jaune was in a state of duress, steeled herself and brought herself to hung Jaune again "Jaune you promise That we'll meet again… good then when we do you're going to be in one piece and going to owe me a lot of loving and a date, a-a-a proper night out." she kisses him straight on the mouth "So don't you dare say goodbye love" Jaune looked at Penny looked into to her eyes before giving her a passionate kiss, to assure his promise.

Penny with a playful confidence broke away from the hug and kiss "I'm going to hold you to your promise, but I want you to remember that I don't mind you getting some while your away…" she gave Jaune a wink and leaned into his ear and whispered _"As long as I get to see some pictures"_ leaving the knight's face a fluorescent red and mouth ajar, before he could give a response a the light engulfed him entirely blinding the girl

When the light died Penny bye herself… alone… sad, wishing that jaune was with her… having sex or at least wishing that she could go with him.

She sat down in silence for a moment _'Not even gone for a minute and I already miss him.'_

She continued to think to herself for a moment until she felt it, a white aura has sounding her hand and slowly making its way around her body, she felt the warmth of Jaune's embrace before she started to fade as well

Penny blinked several times, confused… "Oh, shit…" she made the connection, grabbing her hammer and running to her weapon wall and grabbing a pump action shotgun and several boxes of ammo.

She steels herself by taking a deep breath and a saying "looks like we're gonna meet up a lot sooner than anticipated, love" still a bit worried before smiling

"Glad I didn't say goodbye." her smirk and along with her newly found aura lit up the room leaving it empty.

 **:: Beacon Academy, 5 hrs after Jaune's teleportation to the FortNite world::**

Pyrrha had not stopped pacing for 5 hours… 5 long stressed filled hours she walked back and forth, worried about her leader, friend, and crush… the blonde dork Jaune Arc.

It had all happened so fast, they were all in dust usage class being taught by .

Nora had been measuring out her own signature dust mixture that used for her grenades, it was going well until Weiss had to but in and to talk down to hammer girl for improper dust usage just about when Nora had finished, so Weiss being Weiss snatched the grenade, Nora grabbed it back trying to get her grenade back from the evil ice queen… hopefully without priming it.

They struggled back and forth until Weiss moved her thumb just enough to hit the bottom of the pink canister… priming it… they had 10 seconds.

Nora, no longer seeing any need to be gentle anymore, Knees Weiss in the gut causing the Schnee to let go and lie in the fetal position behind the desk clutching her stomach.

Nora without thinking tosses the armed grenade like she was outside, shouting "Hit The Deck!"

Only one problem though… they were in a classroom, so instead of it sailing into the wild blue yonder, it hit the chalkboard and bounced back to student's desks. More specifically the desk of a certain reaper… 3 seconds left

Jaune who sitting next to Ruby, without hesitation pulled the girl back over the desk leaving himself in range of the blast… 1.5 seconds left

Jaune held his arms in defensive and braced himself for impact.

The entire class was blinded by a flash of white light then *BOOM* the explosion left nothing but the scorched ground and destroyed wood, but no jaune.

Five hours later as NPR, RWBY, CFVY, Sun, and Neptune watched as their professors go over the entire classroom with a fine tooth comb.

Pyrrha was pacing as stated before.

Nora and Ruby were sitting down ren confronting the Valkyrie, while ruby who was visually upset looked down at her feet wholly feeling responsible for June's disappearance, while yang stood off to side patting her head

Blake and Weiss were off to the side the ninjas reading a book through her hidden set of ears were still ringing a bit from the explosion and said snow angel was indignantly staring at Nora while placing a hand over her bruised mid-section.

Sun and Neptune watched, hoping their fellow bro was alright.

Team CFVY was talking among themselves except for Velvet who had her ears drooped down partly because of the same reason as blake and mostly because the four-time champion was not the only one who had a crush on the boy

Ozpin walks over to the students "Okay children, I have good news and I have worrying news" he said taking a sip from his mug

Ruby zipped in front of the headmaster with puppy dog eyes, so the headmaster decided to give the good news first. "I'm glad to report that there is no trace of within the blast radius…" several shouts interrupted him

"WHAT!" several of the students shouted out

Ruby continued with a panicked face "OH MY OUM!, JAUNE GOT EVAPORATED!" the reaper yelled out, Pyrrha who was already not thinking straight, couldn't really take much more got lightheaded at the thought of her loved one gone forever and fainted shortly being joined by Velvet and Neptune. Nora burst into a commercial amount of tears.

Ozpin could only sigh "Everyone calm down, what I meant to say is that there is no evidence to support that was in the explosion, to begin with" and with that the bunny and champion got up, the reaper and hammer girl slammed down and everyone else looked at the headmaster shocked "And would someone please wake up "

"But, he pulled from the explosion, there was a flash of light and a boom" Ruby stated still upset

Ozpin sipped from his mug once more before turning to Nora " , do any of the dust mixtures that you use for your grenades create a flash of white light?" he asked

Nora who was too stressed out to think about it came up with a response "No… none of my grenades do that…"

"I assume that you can piece together that 's aura was the white light, now on to the worrying news… as I stated before Jaune was not in the explosion, that being said we have no idea where he is…" the silence was deafening until…

A white light enveloped the classroom originated from the spot where Jaune disappeared from. Ruby being over extinct happily shouts out "JAUNE!" as she speeds off to glomp him *Thump* instead of feeling the cold hard feeling of Jones's breastplate, she felt a soft firm feeling and heard a feminine groan.

"What's with people slamming face first into my rack lately." a (In Ruby's Opinion Fancy) voice said as the reaper open her eyes to the pretty face of Penny who had ruby in between her boobs

"Um… hi, have you seen my friend Jaune?" Ruby asked still in the middle of Penny's boobs

The constructor blinks, before realizing that she wasn't with Jaune instead she was in Jaune's world, she looked at Ruby "do you mind getting off me love… because we have a lot to talk about…"

 **::10 minutes later::**

After an explanation (sans the mention of Jaune fucking her brains out ) the students just stood there silent.

"No way…" was all that could come of Ruby's mouth "So Jaune is…"

"Traveling to other universes" Pyrrha Finished as the rest of the students could only stare at the curvy girl.

"Yeah, I know that its a lot to take in…" Penny said trying to calm the tension

Ozpin and Glynda stepped aside "Gynlda I need for you to stay here with the students I need to contact family and update them on the situation" she simply nodded still not completely at ease with the fact that her student is currently being hurled through different worlds

Yang decided to ease the tension a bit with a joke "So construction girl, did our fair knight show you his _sword_ " she said to the chorus of groans of many, and the blushes from Pyrrha and Velvet, and a confused look Ruby

Penny being the adult that she was, saw that the brawler was trying to arise out of her and decides to take the bate, she with a smirk says "Of course he did…" that got everyone to look at her in shock.

The curvy girl walks with a sway in her step Over to the bombshell "And I was more than happy to help him find a _sheath_ for some _overnight_ storage." she said with a wink, causing Yang to actually blush and leaving everyone stunned

Ruby broke the silence "I don't get it… Jaune showed me Crocea Mors before" showing that was too innocent for this world.

This took way longer than expected, but I'm glad I did it

Look out cause I'm going to this type of story for Naruto and Izuku too, with the same basic pattern,

A McGuffin transports our favorite shonen characters to other worlds to have sex with various female characters.

I will make other nonlemon stories as well, so don't worry

 **Up next for Jaune x game girls:** Jinx: The Loose Cannon from league of legends


End file.
